The Siren's Call
by Dramaqueen104
Summary: The Winchester boys get caught in the circle of some really powerful sirens.
1. Days Gone?

Author's Note: Hello writers, reader, and reviewers alike. I want to say this is something that has been on the back burner of a while. I hope you like it, and remember review. (It helps the writer.) 8D Thanks DramaQueen104

Chapter 1 Days gone…

"You would think that if you would were waiting for a change you would go and changes it. Everyone says they will but never do and what to my surprise that you two actually follow a lead. So, what you name kid?"

A tall, red head stood in front of the Winchester boys, tied to chairs. She looks like one of those Greek gods. She is a hunter like the boys, all looking for the same thing. Sirens, in fact that why she was looking at them right now. Well, let's get back to this. How about we go 36 hours ago? Sound good?

Dean flies by "You're in Charleston, South Carolina" sign; while Sam is sleeping in the passager seat. A tip led them to this fine place. The scoop was that boys in their teens to early twenties were going missing. Someone or something was leading these young men away from their homes. The only thing that got them was the guys went willing. When, ten boys run away in the same town in two days, you know something up. Dean pulled into the first hotel that came in view. His luck it had to do with Alice Wonderland theme. The lady at the check in desk said he was lucky, they got the last room. She gave him the Mad Hatter room.

"Sam, get your ass up!" Dean yells in Sam's ear.

Sam jumps back. "Dude, was that necessary."

"Yep, I believe it was. Now get your ass out of the car." Dean said handing Sam one of the keys.

Sam got out of the car through his duffel over his shoulder and walked to the room. Dean follows his bother hoping that the room would freak the living shit out of him. Sam opens the door, the room is full of quotes, pictures and the chairs are shaped like tea cups.

"Dean, do we actually have to stay here?"

"Yea, we do. Pick a bed and get sleep."

Sam sit down on the bed closes to the bathroom. Dean pulls out a tooth brush and tooth paste heads toward the bathroom. As the water goes down the drain, Sam falls asleep. Dean walks by his baby brother on the way to bed and turn out the lights. Smiling thinking about what life would be like without him. As he remembers all the great time they had he drifts to sleep. Not think about the horrors in front of him.


	2. Sirens ARE UGLY!

Writer's Note:

Dear Readers, writers, reviewers… I have no clue where I'm going with this but I hope you enjoy the ride just as much as me! Remember, be kind review after reading. Thanks DramaQueen104

Chapter 2 Sirens are ugly

Sam woke up to the sound of his bother singing in shower; for some reason, not known to man, he was actually was use to the sound of his brother's singing. The sound had become a comforting thing in the hectic life of Sam Winchester. Sam knew the thing that was luring these boys to it had some power over men. He also knew how this day would go, research follow by bad food, horrible night sleep and of course a brush with death. They really should being getting some points with the reaper. Hell, they each have died at least twice. Sam rolled over to see the time eight twenty –seven am. Sam pulls himself out of bed, Dean was still singing to himself. Sam stumbled on a tea cup chair, while reaching for the light. After finding his duffel, he pulled out clothes. The duo was dressing and out the door by eight thirty. Dean's job was interviewing, and Sam researching. Dean drop Sam off around nine, and started on the list of the missing boys' family and friends.

"So, Mrs. Jocbs you son was with friends?"

"Yes, they said he went to the bathroom, and didn't come back."

"Where and when was this?" Dean did his best calm cop voice.

"They were at Siren's beach at down the road a little; it was a little after midnight."

"This is the last question. Was your son acting weird before he disappeared?"

"No, he was perfectly normal. Why do you think someone drugged my son?"

"We're just trying to figure what would make him just go with the kidnappers."

"I hope you'll find him soon. This is really hard on his bother."

Sam was looking up the history of missing people in the city. It seems the city had trouble keeping their men in the city limits. During early years of the city men were disappearing left and right. There is a legend that says that men with untrue faith would be caught by the girls singing for devils praise. They were said to sit in shallow water, and men would be caught by their music, and never be able to leave.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Dean said running up to a petite blonde.

"Yes, can I help you?" Her voice seems to high, but fitter her.

"I hope so I'm looking for Siren beach." Dean said with a classic smile that would melt ice cream.

"You're about a mile away. Go down the road then turn left."

"Thanks. I 'm really bad with directions; would you mind showing me?" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"I guess, if you promise to be a perfect gentleman." She said with a grin.

"I'll be on my best behavior." He said with a laugh.

Sam was using the computer to find out more about whom, or what would have that kind of power; to take men without being caught. A couple options came up, a siren was what best matched the description giving. Checking the time Sam printed the research and went back to the hotel room. After getting out of the library; Sam heard his phone give a little beep. Dean had called three times. Two were him calling Sam and bitch that should turn on his phone. The last was that Dean found out that there was siren in Charleston.


	3. Life Behide the Hunter

Writer's Note:

Dear writers, readers, and review alike. This is one of the chapters that will be posted on this night. I like to thank those who chose to review, and I hope that you review. Remember I live and breathe reviews. Thanks

DramaQueen104

Chapter Three: Life behide the hunter

The hotel was one of the weirdest one the boys have been in. The chairs were tea cups cut in half, in bright green and blue. The walls look like they were spinning, with different quotes from the book. The beds head boards were white with painting of the mad hatter and Alice on them. Staring up at the ceiling all Dean could think was where the hell Sam is. Like magic as soon as the words came out of his mouth Sam walk in the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sammy. I think your right this room in fugly!"

"Right. So what you find out, beside the fact that there's sirens in this good town."

"Well," Dean said sitting up. "I figure out that all the guys disappeared around Sirens' beach; all late a night and all with friends."

"Well, I looked up the sirens, and there isn't a lot on them. But one thing I did find is this isn't the first time _young _men have gone missing in this town. There are cases of around the same in, 1920, 1940, and 1980s."

"So what happen in the forty years, between the 40s and 80s?"

"That's just it; nothing! No murders, no robberies, not even kids staying out."

"So, the town just went silent, no active at all."

"Yes, the town was perfect. The schools had the best students, all accepted to the highest ranking colleges. Business started blossoming, even the elderly weren't dying."

"That's weird." Dean said sitting down in the tea cup chair.

"Yea, till about a month ago; one of the students did get in to any colleges, didn't even try. After that the elderly started dying like a plague hit. Business failed, and then the boys started to go missing."

"So, what you think there like a curse on the town or something?"

"Well, at first no. Then I found this." He held up a book at look like it come over on the mayflower.

"The old, smelly book had something?" Dean said try to figure out how to just in the tea cup.

"This book says that a sailor came over with a wife that wasn't human. Some believe she was a witch, other a demon. "

"Let me guess she was a siren?" Dean questioned.

"In the book it says she found him unfaithful to her three years later. She cursed the town, the curse says as long as the town is_ pure_, no harm should come to it, but as soon as filth comes back in she would be back and would steal away the most promising males."

"So, because the town wasn't perfect. She decides to come back and raise a little hell?"

"No, the boy who did get into college was addicted."

"You mean he was high on life, he preferred the "good stuff"" Dean laughed out.

"I guess you could say that. I think that she heard about the not so pure boy and decide it was time to come back."

"That's great! We know, what's taken them. So, how do we kill it?"

"Oh, so what you not going to any research at all, it all on me?" Sam throwing the commit out and a book that hit Dean square on the chest.

"You didn't look up how to kill it, that's just great." Dean hurled back

"Dean. You spend a day in library. Then you can yell at me about forgetting to look up how to kill the son-of- bitch."

"God, you're crabby."

"Yea, well excuse me for not being Mr. Happy – go – lucky."

"God, Sam. You're in a great mood, let's go eat before you become. Mr. Killjoy.


	4. Missing In Action

Chapter Four: The Missing in Action.

Writer's Note:

Dear writing, readers and review, alike. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in a while. I lost my muse and we still aren't on speaking terms. If this sucks please review, so I know I should take it down. Thanks- Remember always review.

~DramaQueen104

Sam's stomach growled as they past tons of fancy restaurants, a couple of sit down family places. Finally after going through the whole town they saw a diner. It was next to the movie theater. The only bad part of this place was that there were teen and kids running around. Dean looked at Sam; a look that said _really?_

"Dude, I'll rock-paper-scissor; for who goes up there and gets the food to go." Dean said with a smirk.

"Fine, best two out of three?" Sam laughed

As the boys played rock-paper-scissors; the kids out side started toward the beach which was only about a mile down the road. As Sam smashed Dean's scissors, there was a scream. It sound like a girl, and the kids heading that way started running. The Winchester boys knew that something huge in the case just happen in ahead of their faces.

"Sam, get the food there's nobody here, I'll go check out the scene. You come along with the car in five minutes. Oh, and don't forget the pie." Dean said, and Sam nodded.

Dean headed down the beach, when he finally got to the place the girl was on the ground with a bunch of girls surrounding her. There was only about seven or eight guys searching the beach. Dean walked up to one of them.

"Hey, what happen here?" Dean said

"Well, Shelly was heading down the beach with Brad. Then Brad pushed Shelly down and started running into the water." The boy said. "Oh, who are you anyway?"

"I'm one of the cops investigating the disappearing boys." Dean said looking at the water.

"You sure don't look like a cop." The kid said.

"I'm off duty, just getting something to eat when I heard the scream." Dean said as Sam pulls the Impala into a parking spot. Dean spots Sam and starts walking toward him, hoping Sam would be able to get next to the girl.

"So, the girl there in the middle is Shelly. She was walking with her boyfriend down the beach when he flipped out and ran into the water." Dean whispered to Sam.

"Let my guess you want me to go and ask the weeping girl what happen to her boyfriend?" Sam asked

" No, I want you to take her from the circle of gals and get her name , the boyfriend's name; give her your number tell her you would like to get her side of the storey." Dean said.

"Fine; I'll be back, and don't eat my fries." Sam walked to the group of girls. "Excuse me; can I talk to whoever Shelly is?

The girls move aside leaving only three girls standing in the middle. Sam figure the one lying on the ground was Shelly. The other two were probably close friends. "Why do you want to talk to her?"The one standing up said.

"I just want to know what happen, I'm investigating the missing adolescents. " "Well, he not missing he's just an ass, who couldn't take being dumped." The girl said.

"Fine, then I'll leave …. The girl lying got up "I want to talk to you." She walked away from her, friends. "What do you need to know?" The girl asked.

Sam pulled out a notepad. "What's your full name?"

"Shelly Dawn." She said still looking down at her feet

"Next, your boyfriend's name?"

"Brad…Brad Goke." This time she looked up.

"I realize that this must be difficult if you want to do this some other time, I could get your phone number and do this later."

She smiled "Can I bring one of my friends, and we can go to the coffee shop around the corner."

"How about we meet there tomorrow around eleven." Sam said "What's the name of the shop?"

"Apollo's Coffee, it's pretty easy to find." Shelly said walking back to her friends.

Sam walked to the car where Dean was failing at staying out of the food.

"You get the number." He asked as he took a bit out of his burger.

"No, we're meeting tomorrow at this coffee shop." Showing Dean the name as he climbed into the car; and the peeled out of the parking lot.


End file.
